


Ephemeral

by M1dn1ght_Star



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, F/M, Rare Pair, do not copy to another site, don't take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: Ephemeral - lasting for a very short timeSirius Black and Rita Skeeter were randomly selected by a generator lol
Relationships: Sirius Black/Rita Skeeter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Ephemeral

**Author's Note:**

> I randomized two characters for a story, that happened and um yeah...

Sirius Black certainly had quite the fountain of interesting stories to share with others. He had told almost all of his Marauder tales at this point and his more recent experiences weren’t really ones he wanted to revisit. As he tried to think of a story to tell the curious Harry and his friends, along with some other members of the Order who were in the room, his thoughts snagged on a particular evening he hadn’t thought of in a long time.

“Oh, I know…” He grinned at the teens, “Let me tell you all about the time Rita Skeeter and I went on a date before she got that job at the Prophet. I was barely out of Hogwarts then and she was about 10 or so years older than me.

Ron’s expression was one of horror and Hermione looked vaguely disturbed. Harry seemed amused and so did Fred and George. Kingsley snickered in the corner,, having witnessed firsthand the results of that night. Tonks, being Tonks, turned herself into an eerily good version of Skeeter and glanced at him in a flirtatious manner before laughing. Sirius shook his head at them and launched into his story.

The summer was coming to an end in a few weeks and Sirius had gone out to a bar with a couple of friends. He was having a great time and a pretty blonde girl caught his eye, smiling back and striking up conversation. They talked for a while and he bought her a drink or two.

He accepted her offer to come home with her and they had a great night, actually, it was one of the best flings he’d ever had, to be fair. Sirius found her to be funny and intelligent too, she was passionate about journalism and animals and loved dogs. He’d wondered a bit about what would have happened if they’d continued on together, but that train of thought was a bit disturbing if you considered today’s Rita Skeeter, so he discarded those musings and moved on with his life for a short time before getting thrown into prison without a trial for the next 12 years.

Why didn’t it continue on before then, you ask? Oh, well, the next morning Sirius was rudely awakened by a serval attacking his face, narrowly missing sharp claws aimed at him and bumping into Rita, waking her up as well. She cried out a bit in surprise and sat up. Seeing the situation, the woman sent a spell at her familiar who was now trying to chase Sirus across the room. The door must have been left open by accident and the cat mistook him for a threat to her.

The spell missed the serval and instead hit Sirius, mutating as it was intended for animals only to freeze them, and the colors twisted. When the explosion of color and sound was finished, Sirius was gone. In his place, a tiny puddle of slime was sitting in his shoe and it quite speedily for slime slid out of the room with the serval still in pursuit and vanished out the door into the street, making squishing noises all the way back to the flat Sirius rented with Kingsley. When he managed to be turned back by St. Mungos, Sirius resolved never to mention the incident or talk to Rita again and also make Kingsley promise not to tell anyone about it.


End file.
